


《学长，爽一个？》（4）

by LofterKaterina



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofterKaterina/pseuds/LofterKaterina
Relationships: 居北, 朱一龙白宇 - Relationship, 朱白 - Relationship, 龙宇 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	《学长，爽一个？》（4）

＊双CV，同居，HE，🚗为主，剧情为辅  
＊双✨预警，双🐔预警，双🐉预警，孕期p预警，ABO预警，脏话p，直播p，电话p，有c梦，有k交，有自w，有失j，有道j，介意勿入  
＊OOC都是我的，爽都是他们的

（4）  
接连做了两次跟他龙哥的香艳梦境，白宇只觉得整个人都不好了。  
他神情恍惚的托着腮帮子坐在书房办公桌前，就那么看着策划红姐给他发来的配音稿子发愣，根本一个字儿都没看进去。  
还有一天就要交音了，但白宇却连一秒都还没录呢，满脑子都是在梦里和朱一龙缠绵欢爱的刺激场面，不自觉的就傻笑起来。  
没想到这春梦还带升级的，竟然一次比一次刺激，连ABO设定都出来了。  
之前他配过两个ABO小甜饼的音，不过都是超短篇清水文，只对这个设定有粗略的认知，什么信息素体内成结啥的。  
想到这个，白宇连忙在电脑上搜起ABO设定，详细的看了起来。  
这一看白宇才知道，原来ABO设定中的彻底标记是要咬腺体注入信息素才行，像他梦中的那种体内成结方式只是能增加受孕率罢了。  
难道春梦的内容跟他的实际认知有关系吗？  
啊，要是这么说，他现在已经了解ABO设定了，是不是下次再做春梦就会有咬腺体标记和怀孕的羞人情节了？  
白宇用力揉了揉热烫的双颊，不禁笑话自己太离谱，不止暗恋朱一龙到想在梦里被他上，甚至还想为他怀孩子，自己一定是疯了吧。  
啊啊啊啊啊，这也太羞耻了吧！  
他小猫儿似的用双手捂住脸，露出来的双耳全都染了血一般红，因为他想起朱一龙说过喜欢女儿，一看见小女孩儿就忍不住想稀罕。  
那他一定会在梦里给龙哥生女儿的吧？  
白宇做贼似的捂着脸傻乐，忍不住想起这两次春梦里被朱一龙操到全身酥麻的销魂快感，裤子里的性器忍不住挺了起来。  
龙哥在床上真的好帅好猛啊，那个霸道的眼神和语气，那个永动机似的腰力，就是被操死也觉得好幸福。  
又花痴了一会儿，白宇才揉揉发烫的双颊停止了幻想，他用力夹了夹双腿，感叹自己真是不争气，居然光是想一想就硬了。  
突然传来的敲门声惊得白宇猛然回了神儿，尔后便见朱一龙推开门端着托盘进了书房。  
“小白，知道你要工作，所以我切了个梨，又倒了杯水，预备着给你润嗓子用。”  
“唔？”白宇眼看着朱一龙将托盘放在办公桌边角上，被切成均匀小方块的雪白梨肉被整齐的叠放在小碟子里，看着就一定很甜很润。  
不过最甜的却是他的心。  
他眯着眉眼对朱一龙笑了笑，直接用指头捏起一块儿就塞进了嘴里。  
“谢谢龙哥，好甜！”  
朱一龙温柔的视线不着痕迹的扫过白宇腿间，极轻极快的挑了挑眉，转而又落在白宇满是红晕的双颊上。  
看白宇眯着好看的眸子对他笑，笑容明媚而可爱，朱一龙也忍不住弯了弯桃花眼。  
他上前一步，用圆润的手指尖挠了挠白宇留着胡茬儿的下巴，动作温柔得就如同在逗弄心爱的小猫咪。  
“好了，那你忙吧，我不打扰你了。”  
男人柔声说完便转身离开了书房，还顺手带上了房门，体贴周到得让人忍不住对他心动。  
白宇连忙捂着下巴傻乐了两声，脸烧的厉害，根本没注意到书房门并没有关紧，还留着一条不甚明显却足够看清他所有举动的窄小缝隙。  
这次白宇接的是七夕活动，主题自然是古代的，配音的片段并不长，估摸着也就十来分钟，一半儿走剧情，一半儿是车。  
稿子大意就是两个自小一起长大的好友互相爱慕，在七夕这天借逛庙会游玩的由头跟对方表明了心意，然后就是互通爱意后的欢爱场面。  
虽然没什么太大的新意，但却足够美好。  
白宇接的是受音，一个性子活泼跳脱的小世子，还挺像他现实中的性格的。  
更巧的是，这个受也姓白，叫白越，而攻是当朝八皇子，年少有为却性格内敛的朱彦卿。  
这也是白宇选择这个稿子的原因。  
一朱一白，一内敛一跳脱。  
就如同现实中的他龙哥和他一样。  
白宇几乎是用了十二分的认真来录前半部分的对白，完全把自己带入到白越这个人物中去，语气时而欢快时而暗含爱恋，将白越对朱彦卿那份隐忍克制的情意展现的极好。  
在和朱彦卿互通心意的那一刻，他的话音里隐隐带上了激动的颤音，就连眼眶都微微泛了红，显然是真的入了戏。  
白宇突然神色一僵，直接捂着脸趴在了办公桌上，心里又是酸涩又是闷痛。  
如果他和龙哥也能这样互通心意该多好……  
在与朱彦卿互通了心意后，白越便将他带到了自己早就定好的酒楼雅间儿，说要跟他庆祝庆祝饮饮酒。  
白越自小便性子跳脱不羁，同温润内敛的朱彦卿简直是两个极端，所以早在想好要跟朱彦卿表明心意的时候就做好了打算。  
他想掌握主动权，做上面的那个。  
料想到朱彦卿脸儿小放不开，白越便提前安排好了酒菜，备下了他好友从番邦带回来的好酒，准备把朱彦卿灌醉，也好方便他们办事。  
这番邦酒颜色浅淡剔透，还带着丝丝果香，尝起来也并不辛辣烧喉，反而透着清甜，表面看来根本毫无威胁性。  
朱彦卿酒量不好，根本就是个一杯倒，给他喝这种酒最合适不过了。  
不过白越却从好友那儿得知，这种酒只是表面温和，其实后劲儿颇大，还带有催情的功效，只要三小杯下肚，便能让贞洁烈妇主动宽衣。  
他不知道好友准备这种酒要干嘛，他也懒得问，只是在知道了这酒的厉害以后，直接就抢过来一壶。  
在给朱彦卿斟酒的时候，白越一边笑吟吟的说着“喝吧喝吧不上头”，一边在心里幻想着朱彦卿在这酒的作用下面若桃花的在他身下承欢的模样，简直兴奋得拿不稳酒壶。  
朱彦卿一副将信将疑的模样，就只是试探着轻抿了一小口，看着白越连喝了两杯另一壶里的酒，不禁轻声问道。  
“你怎么不喝这个？”  
“哎呀，这个是给你准备的，酒劲儿那么小，我不喜欢，你喝就好了，我喝我的烈酒！”  
白越嬉笑着又饮了一杯，尔后指着朱彦卿手里的杯子催促道，“喝呀，这么好喝又不会醉的酒最适合你了，喝吧，放心喝。”  
朱彦卿没再多说什么，小口的喝起了杯中的果酒，一双弧度好看的桃花眼时不时瞄向白越，  
眼看着白越满脸兴奋一杯又一杯的饮着酒，朱彦卿不禁微微勾起了杯后的嘴角，眼底划过一抹深意……  
白宇是突然醒过来的，一瞬间便感觉到了自己身体的不对劲，他是全裸着的，就连被子都没盖。  
搭在床边的手被男人温热干燥的手按着，火热硬挺的家伙不断在他圈起的指间来回，一次又一次撞在他手心里，留下一片湿痕。  
男人隐忍克制的低哼时不时传来，另一只手在他胯间的性器上撸动着，有时还会逗弄玩物一般用指腹揉一揉他已经冒出淫水的马眼。  
身下的快感让他忍不住想挺腰迎合，被不断顶弄的手更是酥麻一片，他用力咬了咬牙根，这才克制住没有睁眼也没有动。  
浅淡的乌木沉香环绕在四周，提醒着白宇这是处于现实还是梦境。  
他真的……再次做了ABO的春梦……


End file.
